


INJURY/ LOSS

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputation, Amputee Marco Bott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Just a modern day au of what we know happened, with a slightly happier ending





	INJURY/ LOSS

Jean drove as fast as he could, Marco’s sister in law’s words in his mind: “Jean, someone ran over Marco, we’re at Maria Rose Hospital”.  
He never really prayed in his life, but this time, with tears running down his face, he prayed Jesus, Allah, Buddah, all the gods whose name he was informed of that Marco could make it out alive.   
He parked the car and climbed the stairs three at a time to the fourth floor, where Historia told him they were. As soon as he could see Marco’s family, his sister, Ymir, launched herself in his arms, sobbing against his shoulder. He held her tight and took her mom’s hand, which was trembling and weak.   
They were all worried and tense, Marco was in the operating theatre, nurses with bags and bags of blood kept on running by, telling them to wait and be patient, assuring them that Marco was doing just fine.   
Ymir and Jean were the most nervous, the others were crying and painfully weak, while they were furious. It didn’t happen because Marco tripped and fell, it happened because someone did this to him.   
They couldn’t stay still a moment, and then something no one could expect happened. Three people appeared next to them, two boys and a girl, more or less around the same age as Jean and Ymir, and they said they were sorry.   
Ymir and Jean were two very intelligent people, so they inmediately got the meaning of the apologies and jumped at their throats, Ymir kicking and punching the taller of the two, while Jean did the same to the shorter one, who was stronger than the other one, but did nothing to get rid of Jean, who was hitting him in the face with his fists and elbows. Security guards arrived, and they took Ymir and Jean off their opponents, and Jean managed to punch the guard in the face and go back to fight the young man, screaming all his pain and frustration at full lungs, before he was dragged away again, but not before kicking the bastard in the stomach.  
Another couple of hours went by, spent praying, crying and smoking, until the surgeon informed them that the operation went well, but they couldn’t save Marco’s right arm.   
In the fear of losing him, they didn’t even think of it as a bad news, it was just news, not good and not bad. He was alive, it was all that mattered.   
They weren’t allowed to visit him for other two days, and then a nurse walked towards them, informing that Marco asked of Jean, who spent all his time there with Marco’s family.  
He swallowed saliva, his mouth suddenly dry, got up and walked with the nurse, he put on the special suit and shoes they gave him and walked in, freezing on the spot when he saw Maco.   
On the bed, paler than ever, a thick bandage around his shoulder, nothing coming out of it, tubes and needles on his entire left arm.   
Jean’s eyes watered and he cover his mouth with his hands  
“Babe…”  
Marco tried to smile a little “The nurse told me you and Ymir kicked those assholes’ butts”  
Jean could only nod, and when Marco opened his other arm, he ran in his embrace, holding him tight and kissing every part of his face and neck he could reach.  
“Jean, riabilitaztion is going to be expensive at home, please tell my parents the docs want me to do it here, I don’t want to cause trouble, Hisu is pregnant and her and Ymir need the money more than I do, I…”  
“Shut the fuck up. I already talked to Eren, he’ll give you free riabilitation”  
Marco nodded, holding Jean even tighter and finally letting go of his strong facade, crying and sobbing loudly, while Jean change position to have Marco’s head on his chest, caressing his hair and crying with him, feeling him tremble. After what felt like ages, Marco calmed down a bit, and asked Jean to sing for him, his voice always managed to relax him.   
But Jean had only revenge in his mind, so he had just a song in his mind, and it looked like give force to Marco as well, hearing the determination in Jean’s voice  
“Now I’m not afraid to do the last work  
You say vengeance is here, but imma do it first  
I’m done handle my business in the name of the love  
Now if he made you cry, oh, I gotta know  
If he’s not ready to die, he best prepare for it  
My judgement’s divine, I tell you who you can call  
You can call   
You better call the police, call the partner  
Call up your priest, have it for you  
Walk in no peace when I find that fool  
Who did that to you, yeah  
Who did that to you, my baby  
Who did that to you  
Gotta find that fool  
who did that to you  
Now I don’t take pleasure in the man’s pain  
But my rage will come down like the cold rain  
And there won’t be no shelter, no place you can go  
So put your hands up, time for surrender  
I’m a vigilante, my law’s defender  
You’re a wanted man, here everybody knows  
You better call the police, call the partner  
Call up your priest, have it for you  
Walk in no peace when I find that fool  
Who did that to you, yeah  
Who did that to you, my baby  
Who did that to you  
Gotta find that fool  
who did that to you  
Now he’ll keep on running, but I’m closing near  
I heard him down, take ability  
If you see me coming near, who you gonna call?  
You better call the police, call the partner  
Call up your priest, have it for you  
Walk in no peace when I find that fool  
Who did that to you, yeah  
Who did that to you, my baby  
Who did that to you  
Gotta find that fool  
who did that to you”  
Marco silently asked for sancutary in Jean’s strength and rage, finding there love and affection, and a faith so strong it could move the mountains of Himalaya. With him at his side, he could face everything life had already set for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Jean is singing is "Who Did That to You" by John Legend, it always gave me strong jeanmarco feelings.


End file.
